Owners of recreational vehicles such as motor homes often tow a smaller vehicle, such as a car, for use once they have reached their destination. It is highly desirable to actuate the brakes of the towed vehicle when the towing vehicle slows down. If the brakes of the towed vehicle are not actuated there is a significant increase in the stopping distance of the vehicles, the ability to control the towed vehicle is degraded, and there is a potential for damage to the towing vehicle. This invention provides the braking function, is light weight to handle, is simple and low maintenance.
Prior art systems are complex, prone to failure and more difficult to install. In most cases there is a need to ensure that an electrical, hydraulic, or vacuum connection between the towed vehicle and the towing vehicle is securely maintained, which presents many opportunities for failure and complicates the procedure for attaching and releasing the towed vehicle from the towing vehicle.